With the spread of the Internet of things (IoT), various devices such as sensors are being connected to a network and data is transmitted and received by the devices. Also, data transmitted and received from these devices is required to be processed in real time in many cases.
However, in many cases, a device and a server device for processing data transmitted from the device are physically separated from each other, and real-time processing may be difficult in consideration of a transmission time of a network. Also, the number of devices connected to the network may be enormous, and the amount of data transmitted from these devices is vast. Due to the vast amount of data, the narrowing of a network bandwidth or a processing delay due to processing of the vast amount of data is problematic.
To solve such a problem, a system is provided with a relay device between various devices provided at the end of the network and a server device and which causes a part of processing to be performed in the server device to be imposed on the relay device. Thereby, it is possible to disperse the processing load of the server device and it is possible to reduce the processing delay problem. Also, by keeping communication of data transmitted from the device between the device and the relay device, it is possible to shorten the network transmission time and prevent the network bandwidth from being narrowed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system in which data of images captured by an image sensor is transmitted to a relay device in a local area network (LAN) instead of being transmitted to a server device via a network and the relay device performs processing on behalf of the server device. Also, according to this system, it is described that it is possible to reduce network traffic and load on the server device by keeping a transfer of image data within the LAN.